Master of Nothing
by The Last Founder
Summary: Death, is a wondrous thing. Thought so tragic, yet so freeing. The release from torment, and the icy passage to what lies beyond. But, for one man, a man said to be the master of Death itself... He'll never know the world beyond, because he can't even die right. Master of Death? He's the Master of Nothing. (Stories have been separated now, check my profile.)
1. 66: Uncaged

**Where… Am I? Who… am I?**

I didn't know.  
This was my 66th life, and unlike most lives, I had no clue where I was, or who I am.

I remember my last life, struggling to stop the destruction of an innocent people, of the planet of Pandora, fighting against my own race, and marrying an alien… but I don't have a fucking clue what's going on… I know this was my current life, and oddly enough this one is of the type that I rarely live.  
I wasn't born this time, I was inserted into this life, taking the place of another person, with no context and no warnings.

I remember the last time I'd been in this situation, taking the place of the bastard son of the North with no knowledge of that world, but this one felt… different.  
I thought that after I met Death, that things would be easier for me, in all of my lives, but I just felt… confused.

I'm… in a cage.  
Underground…  
Why the hell is there lightning down here?

Regardless, I'm in constant pain… but I don't have a body.  
This wouldn't be the first time I've been an incorporeal being.  
Hell, I've been a ghost before… but this… hurt.  
I'm burning alive and freezing at the same time…

I want to be hugged… I want… to feel warm.  
I'm on fire!  
I'm dying…

I'm... sick.

So... tired...

What the hell is wrong with me…?

 **Hermione… help me…**

* * *

 **"Finally... "**

That was a voice… a deep, eternal voice.  
Somehow, I know it's mine, and I have no idea why I said that… but I know this much.  
The cage is breaking… There's light… I'm… gone. I'm free.

I hear screaming, the voices of thousands of beings, all rejoicing and bloodthirsty.  
But then, I hear the voices of men, of humans.  
They're afraid.  
They're close to me, I can feel their warmth… Their… souls.

"Sammy, let's go." That one speaks roughly and acts strong, yet he's afraid. I know his stance, I've used it before.

I know what he's afraid of, and I'm it.

The light blinds me still, and despite the fact that I feel him so close, I can not see the man.  
I can not see why he's afraid of me, but he is, no matter how much he hides it.

"Dean… he's coming."

That one is afraid of me too, but he doesn't even attempt to hide it.  
I don't know why, but I can feel the light fading… And I feel something.

 **ANGER**

 **BLOOD**

 **RAGE**

 **WE MUST KILL THEM**

 _But… I shouldn't…_

 **WE MUST**

 _But why?_

 **WE ARE THE FALLEN, THE MORNING STAR, THE SERPENT**

 **THEY OPPOSE US**

 _No… we're the Master of Death._  
 _We're Harry._

 **WE ARE-**

* * *

 **The light's gone,** and I stand in darkness.

I'm in a church, an old one… And I feel a presence around me… It feels like Death, but I know it's not here.  
I don't feel afraid, which is telling enough that Death doesn't linger here.

I feel a calling.

Despite the fact that I hold no form, I feel the pull of Fate.  
I hear its voice.

"You must hold a form. I will give to you that which you must have, and you will follow the road of Destiny… Will you do this?" Said Fate, its voice shaking and endless. Each word lasts an eternity, and the sharp tone of it stabs through my spine. I feel pain.

"I… will." I manage to groan out, as my spirit burns into a twisted form. This is officially my second strangest life, I swear, this is even stranger than when I was that girl with time powers…

Light floods my vision once more, **as I disperse.**

* * *

 **I'm in a house.**

It's nicer than most of the homes I've lived in, but it had nothing on that castle I lived in when I was Arthur. I missed Camelot, but I had a feeling that this life was going to be a lot rougher than that one…

I have a body, and it's male thankfully. Also seems human enough…

The fire burning around me kills that thought in an instant, as I'm unharmed and it's coming from me.

I'm also extremely pleased and angry at the same time, but I'm pretty sure it's not coming from me.  
Then, in a few seconds, the emotions ruling me fade away.

I'm confused, and I'm pretty sure that I'm not alone.

 **"What the fuck is going on…?"**

* * *

 **I look in the mirror.**

I look like Harry Potter again.  
That's a pleasure, considering the fact that I haven't worn this face in over forty lives.

However, this face seems almost mocking… as it feels like I'm just wearing a mask, and there's something vile underneath it. It almost feels like the worst Halloween ever, and I'm wearing a human mask, and the face behind it is who I really am.  
I feel like a monster, and that's only reinforced when I look at my eyes again.

 _What am I?_ I think to myself, when I see my familiar emerald eyes flash a burning crimson.

It brings to mind a vision of a reptilian dark lord, but I know I'm not in that reality (or a similar one), and DEFINITELY not his son. I don't feel the flow of magic either, like I do in so many lives.  
I'm a muggle… but not quite.

I feel this inhuman energy within me, a power both evil and heavenly.  
 _What the hell am I?_

A voice within me whispers to me… and I don't like it's voice, nor do I like the chill that runs through me… and I certainly don't like the strange thrill that it brings, nor the almost… arousal.

 **"Something better."**

* * *

 **I don't know where this house is,** except for the desert outside my front door.

It almost looks like Nevada, but a part of me says that it isn't.

On the second (I still don't know if it actually is) day in this world, I walked out, and decided to just keep walking away from the house, to try and find civilization.  
I couldn't find anything, despite walking for a week.

After feeling like I was burning alive under the sun's loving embrace, I felt a feeling like lightning strike me.

I knew.

I felt that this was an odd life earlier, perhaps my oddest, but I was even farther off from the truth.

I knew now what and who I am.  
And I almost feel like this one is a punishment.

"Really Death? The Devil? Couldn't just make me just a lounge singer in Paris, or something?"

I couldn't believe this shit… I mean, I've been bitten by a radioactive spider before, but this was pushing the line a bit… But whatever, I can deal with this…

"Lucifer… I see you've risen." Said a cold voice behind me, as I turned to face a serious looking man in a trench-coat. He looked angry at me, yet there was also fear in his eyes.

I looked myself up and down, before looking back at him.

I didn't look particularly scary, but that was probably to do with the 'Being the Devil' part.  
Shame I don't know how to be the Devil, as that only left me with a staggering question.

 **"Who are you, and where are we?"**

* * *

 **"Ruby."** A man that enraged most beings with his name alone, spat out, as he laid eyes on a demon. He had a good idea of who the bitch was, but he wasn't right.

The woman laughed then, as her eyes flashed to an unholy black, her grin growing sharp.

"Try again. Go back further."

He blinked then, as his teeth turned into a snarl to fit hers. His eyes almost blazed then, as he felt an anger like no other.

"Meg…"

She smiled at him, as she walked closer to him.

"Hello Dean, glad you remember me, because I sure as Hell remember you." She said, her words almost teasing him as she ran a finger down his chest.

"What do you want you bitch?" The man, Dean Winchester, snarled out, as he wished that he'd been able to choke the demon with his hands, feel the life leaving her vessel.  
Instead, he was being choked whenever the demon in his pseudo-father, felt like it.

"I want to know what you did with my father, and where he is. Your brother brought him back among us, and I know you did something to him. What, did you do?!" Meg asked him softly, before suddenly erupting into screams. Before he could blink, she had Ruby's knife pressed against his neck.  
Despite the obvious threat, all he could do was laugh at her.

"You demonic sons of bitches did all you could to bring your daddy back, and you lost him? What great kids you are!" He managed to get out in between his laughter. He couldn't believe it, that they had done so much to trick him and his brother into helping them, only for it all to fall down on their heads like cards.

She stabbed him in the shoulder in retribution, and the demon bastard in Bobby's body began to choke him again.

He kept laughing through the pain, despite the agony that had devoured his face.  
This was too good.

"You think this is funny Dean? I'll show you funny..." She tried to growl out and scare him, though he wasn't intimated in the slightest. He was enjoying this way too much to be scared by her.

"Bitch, nothing could be funnier than this." Dean muttered out, as blood trailed out of his gastly wound, the intensity of it making him feel a bit… woozy.

While he was enjoying the Hell out of this, he didn't know that a similar man was confused out of his fucking mind.  
For now, however, he couldn't stop laughing.

 **Meg could go back to Hell as far as he was concerned.**

* * *

 **"I am the Angel, Castiel."**

That surprised me a lot, despite the fact that it shouldn't, considering that I was the Devil now. I still don't know whether I should be calling myself Lucifer now, but I knew I shouldn't be calling himself Harry. Hell, I hadn't gone by my original name in forty lives.

I don't like being the Devil though… and I really don't want to remind myself with that fact, so I decided that I at least think of myself as Harry, though I had the feeling that it'd be smarter to tell people I was Lucifer, since it was obvious people knew I ( sort of) was Lucifer.

The Angel in front of me, finding me and calling me Lucifer, even though I doubt that Lucifer looked like Harry Potter, made me pretty sure that people could track me down.  
So just going with it seemed the best choice.

"I am the Devil, Lucifer…" I said slowly, as I was, in a way, trying to convince myself that I was. It felt wrong to say that, and I almost felt sick.

I'd been a Cleric once, despite the irony of being a Wizard once, and the faith had kind of stuck with me.  
Being the Devil was kind of a drag because of it.

The Angel, Castiel, looked right at me then. He looked as confused as I did, his eyes widening, as he seemed to see something very different than I did. Well, at least I wasn't alone in being confused as Hell.

"Every part of me tells me that you are Lucifer, the Devil… but my Grace tells me that you aren't… What are you?" Castiel asked me, coming closer, his right hand outstretched with a light illuminating it. Others would assume that it was the Angel aiming to attack me, but something within me seemed to tell me that Castiel meant only to scan me.

 _God, or… Dad, this is weird…_

"I'm the…" I tried to say what I felt the guy should hear, but as the Angel's hand began to glow a shining blue, I kind of felt threatened. I somehow knew that the Angel was prepared to attack me if I didn't give him the answer he sought.  
I knew that I couldn't just tell him that I was the Master of Death and was almost four-thousand years old, but I felt almost compelled to tell the truth.

Before I could however, I felt a sudden strength surge through me, as my veins began to glow an unholy red, along with my eyes.  
If only I could have seen myself.

 **YOUR POWER HOLDS NO DOMINION OVER ME ANGEL.** A voice snarled out of my throat, as I felt someone… else take over. My right hand flew up, as I let out a mighty snap, exploding the Angel on the spot.  
The sound of the snap was piercing and painful, as a cloud of red mist was all that remained of the Angel Castiel.

I breathed painfully and heavily then, as a blood lust consumed me, my mind searching for something else to kill… to destroy.

I was given my next victim then, and felt a sharp smile come over my face, as I felt a sudden presence behind me… only for both halves of me to be surprised as Hell.

The damn Angel stood behind me, looking no worse for wear, as he looked over himself slowly, utterly unharmed and impeccable.

 **"That was painful. Why did you do that?"**

* * *

 **"How, are you alive?"** I asked the Angel, my rage leaving me in an instance, as I stared in shock at the man that had been a cloud of blood mere moments ago.

Castiel looked just as shocked, but seemed to be pulling himself together slowly.

"I… believe that our father may be responsible. You didn't resurrect me, and not many others can." Castiel said slowly, flexing his fingers as if ensuring that he was truly alive.  
How weird.

A part of me roared up then at the theory, and I soon realized that, unlike the previous lives when I'd replaced people, Lucifer may still be inside of me.  
I hadn't become him, we were joined together.  
This was way too much like the Symbiote for my tastes…

"You… wouldn't know a way to remove a voice from a person's head that encourages violence and murder?" I asked nonecentasily, as I kind of hoped that the guy could.

Castiel blinked then, and almost seemed surprised, but pausing as if to think.  
I thought I'd let my hopes up then, before he spoke again.

"I do, actually."

 _ **Well, isn't that convenient?**_

* * *

 **"Why isn't Lucifer doing anything?"** Zachariah growled to the closest Angel, as he looked over a monitor displaying the current status of Earth.

Why the system showed the usual attacks of Demons, Vampires, and other supernatural beings, it showed nothing that indicated that Lucifer had actually been freed.

This wasn't going to plan…

How were they to have Michael fight Lucifer in the Apocalypse, when there was no Apocalypse?!

Because of the absence of Devilry behavior, all Zachariah could do was wait around, considering that they couldn't find Lucifer, and the Winchesters had blocked them off after he had last spoken with them.

From what Dean had hinted at, not even the demons could find Lucifer, which just boded all sorts of bad news…

 **Why couldn't things just go according the plan?**

* * *

 **"So… you're telling me this mystical fidget spinner can open a portal into Lucifer's cage?"** I said skeptical, as Castiel and I were seated at a booth of some diner.

Castiel had asked for a private place to talk, and using my amazing new Devil powers, I had teleported us to a diner. I totally have a new joke now.

An Angel and the Devil teleport into a Shoney's…

Castiel looked at me oddly here, though I remembered that I was reborn into 2009…

 _Honestly it's better than when I was born in 489…_

"The conjoined Horsemen rings can create a portal to the Cage, yes." Castiel explained, while looking strangely at the cheeseburger I'd ordered for him. Angels didn't eat, apparently. Wasn't going to stop me though.

"Now, these Horsemen… They're the ones from the Bible? Death, War, and them, yeah?" I asked, as an idea came to mind then. It can't be that easy…

"Yes, the Horsemen. Each wields a ring. In order to separate you from Lucifer, I believe we must remove his Grace and entrap it in the Cage. Even if it doesn't work, you will be without Grace, so even if Lucifer takes control of you, he will be harmless." Castiel reasoned, and despite a large presence in my mind demanding I kill him before he would make me Human, I figured that it would work. I kind of hoped it did too.  
After all the fights I've had with possession, no way was I keeping the freaking Devil inside me.

"So, we need all the rings?"

"As I was saying, we need the rings. Each of them." Castiel repeated, as if he was wondering why I wasn't getting it.

Nodding to him, I closed my eyes and began to pray.

 _Hey Death, you kind of doomed me into being the Devil, can you send up your ring, and you know, all of your brother's while you're at it? Just seems fair, don't it?_

When nothing happened, I figured that it was worth a shot, but then I felt something.

My left hand began to burn, as four circles began to burn their way out of my palm.

I screamed, as a minute of agony racked its way through me, as four metal rings pushed out of my flesh, landing on the table with a cling.

Taking a breath, I slowed my heart rate, and turned back to Castiel.

 **"Four Horse rings, how about that Cas?"**

* * *

 **I WILL RETURN**

 **I WILL DESTROY ALL THAT LIVES**

 **I WILL-**

"You will eat shit and die in that cage." I said to the Lucifer within my mind, as I turned behind me to see Castiel, my kind of friend in this world.

He wasn't an awful friend, but I hated this world. It's been less than two weeks in this place.

"Cas, get to slicing."

With a nod, Castiel came up to me with one of those fancy Angel Blades, and proceeded to slit my throat.  
Fortunately, Angels don't die from that, instead bleeding out the Grace like some freaky liquid cloud.  
Castiel showed me a pop out book.  
It was very informative.

Slowly and surely, scarlet Grace (if you could call it that) bled out from my throat, and proceeded to float into the void leading back to the Cage, where hopefully it'll stay forever.

In the event it ever escaped though, Castiel and I had made an agreement.  
We'd stop it.

I'd get to go and live however the Hell I'd like.  
He'd get the credit for imprisoning 'me', and I'd help him find God.

The deal was a bit sweeter for him and for me, but whatever.  
I probably have about sixty years left in this life, I didn't want to spend it in the cage, where sixty years would apparently be something like two thousand.

I'm good with our deal, and so was Cas.

He had started insisting on the nickname, as he said that friends had nicknames for each other.

He was Cas, and I was Harry. (I had informed him that my name was, or at least had been, Harry. He still considered it a nickname.)

Watching what remained of Lucifer return to the Cage, I turned to Cas with a slight grin.

"Well Cas, I believe this is where we part ways." I said to him, reaching for a handshake. Cas returned it, but looked at me with confusion.

"You said you'd help me find God…?"

"If I know anything about God, he's probably obsessed with the main characters and writing fanfiction." I said, as by this point, I'd been observing knowledge from Lucifer, and with that, had observed all he had known.

It hurt like Hell, but I knew enough to kill anyone now, Grace or no Grace.  
One thing that I'd learned from old Luci, was that Chuck was shady as Hell.  
Hopefully, for their sake, Cas was smart enough to catch on.

I had a feeling that things for get a lot better for Cas and his friends the sooner they figured that out.

"I… think I understand." Cas said slowly and in a daze, as we had a staring match of sorts. I just grinned, and slapped his shoulder.

"Glad to hear it mate, give me a ride to London would you?"

 **I felt like getting laid.**

* * *

 **"Cas, there you are! Where the Hell have you been?"** Dean asked loudly as the Angel teleported into the brother's hotel room without much fuss. Sam was seated at the room's desk, quickly echoing Dean's sentiment.

"Hello Dean, Sam. I killed Lucifer." Cas said abruptly, as he showed them his Angel blade stained with scarlet Grace. The brothers didn't really know what Grace was, but it was odd looking enough that they believed he killed something supernatural.

One didn't usually see a blade with red energy stuck to it.

Well, a mortal didn't usually.

"Cas... you killed Lucifer?" Sam said, almost as if he couldn't believe it. He didn't, actually. He just wanted to make sure that he had heard him right.

"I did. I killed him. Lucifer I mean." Cas said quickly, avoiding their eyes slightly.

Despite his behavior, Dean valued the Angel's friendship, so he chose to believe him, but he had a question stuck in his mind.

"Cas, Zachariah said that only Michael could defeat Lucifer..."

"Dean, do you honestly trust Zachariah?"

That one sentence, ended their debate.

Unknown to them, up above in Heaven, a very large Angel was in a rage, which had seemed to be daily as of late.

He was far past debating, and his superiors were quick to make the decision to fire him.

They decided they'd fire him after he was done making a fuss.

Just as he was doing at that moment.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE KILLED HIM?! I WANT HIS WINGS!"

They'd remove his own wings that night.

Zachariah was not a popular Angel, especially with the Apocalypse averted.

Not long after his dismissal, a certain friendly Angel would get reinstated, a promotion, and the adoration of many an Angel.

Castiel, The Devil Slayer, would be his title.

Dean just called him Cas.

Harry couldn't care what he was called, as he had washed his hands of this whole Angel Business.

Death was chuckling, as he set up life #67.

If Harry was annoyed by being the Devil, then he would loovve being Jesus.

 **Death enjoyed playing with his Master.**

* * *

This is in the same series as my other story "The Brothers Rapture." This Harry, who reincarnates as the Master of Death, is the same in both stories. He's just in different lives. This story is intended to be a series of different lives. The various lives may be continued, or one-shots. This is a one-shot.


	2. A note on the separation

**Due to repeated concerns,** and the repeated feeling that I should have just done so from the start, I will no longer be grouping together the many different lives of Harry Potter here.

Each life currently has a separate story, and every future life that I write will have their own.

All the existing lives aside from 66 have been made into their own stories on this site, you can find them via my profile.

I really wish that I could just have it set up on here like it is on Archive, where I can group my stories together under a Series, but I'm afraid this site never planned on ongoing series.

As a further note, this story will be kept as is for the moment, but all future chapters of stories will go to their respective stories. No longer will they be here.

Strange Tidings, Smile for a While, Chosen Again, and Dawn Rising all have their own pages.

Again, **this is just to remove confusion.**


End file.
